Not A Simple Life
by WhyYouLittle35
Summary: Have you ever wondered what life was like for Crash before he was taken away from his home? Have ever wondered what happened in Cortex's life? If you read this, you'll know! If I put something on that is wrong, tell me! I'll quickly change it quickly!R&R!
1. Year 1: Birth Of A Hero

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Crash characters; I kinda own the story though.  
  
Ages listed below,  
  
Crash: 0  
  
Tawna: 1  
  
Cortex: 19  
  
N. Gin: 21  
  
It was a hot and sunny day, a marsupial was giving birth to a baby boy. All the animals in the Australia jungle came to the wonderful event.  
  
"Good day, mate!" said a dingo who was passing by.  
  
"Maybe your new baby, can be friends with my new baby." Said a marsupial that just had a baby also, she named it, Tawna.  
  
"What should we call him?" said the husband of Lillie. (Lady giving birth)  
  
"I think we should name him... OW! Oh, Henry (Husband) I think he's coming! OW!" said Lillie. Lillie had golden-orange fur. Two little pointy ears, and a cute little pink nose. Henry looked just like her, except he was a boy, and his nose was little, but a blackish color.  
  
"POP!" a new baby popped out of Lily's stomach! Lillie fell on the ground and made a 'Crashing' sound. Lily's friend said, "Are you okay, that 'Crash' sounded like it hurt!" as she held out a hand.  
  
"That's it! I'll name him Crash!" Lillie said as she got up from the ground and dusted dirt off her orange fur.  
  
"Ha!" little Crash laughed as all the animals smiled at him.  
  
"You are one lucky animal!" said a koala that was climbing in a tree.  
  
"I know!" Lillie said back to him.  
  
"Wow mate, he's really cute!" said the dingo that came back. Two dragon/snake-like creatures came up to Lillie.  
  
"Hello, my name is Joe, and this is my stupid brother, Moe. Together, we're The Komodo Brothers! We can teach your newborn lots of defensive moves! For free!" said one of the dragon things.  
  
"Well, I guess." Lillie said unsure about her baby working with dragons.  
  
"Good. Sessions will begin in exactly one week from here." Joe said as he and his brother jumped into a lake.  
  
"Hi my name is Tawna." Tawna said as she crawled over to Crash.  
  
"Hi, my name is Clash." Crash said.  
  
"Haha, your funny, your name is Crash not Clash!" Tawna said as she giggled.  
  
"Oh, I knew that!" Crash said as he blushed.  
  
"Ready to see your house?" Henry said as he picked up Crash.  
  
"Ok. Bye Tawna!" Crash said as his dad carried him to his house.  
  
"This is the bathroom, say b-b-bath-r-room." Henry said as he was teaching Crash a lot of new words.  
  
"Henry, he already knows how to talk, we don't want to hurt his brain by giving so much vocabulary, when he isn't even one!" Lillie said to Henry when she walked into the bathroom.  
  
"You're right, better get started on his crib."  
  
"Why don't you bring Crash next-door, so he can play with Tawna?" Lillie suggested as she was closing the door.  
  
"Alright." Henry said.  
  
"Hi, 'Clash'!" Tawna said, making fun a Crash.  
  
"Hi." Crash said as he turned away.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I can't tell you." Crash said.  
  
"Your parents hate you?!" Tawna said.  
  
"No. Tawna, (Turns toward her) I.. I... I LOVE YOU!" Crash said.  
  
"Crash, I love you too!"  
  
{I know, Crash isn't even one day old, and he loves her. Just pretend he is older that 3 days!}  
  
"Mr. Cortex! Give me that note!" Said one of the teachers at some collage some guy named Cortex went to.  
  
"Ok Mrs. Billaling." Said a kid about half the size of a door in a lab coat as he handed her the note, while everyone giggled.  
  
"Let's see it says, 'I can't wait until we get away from this idiot- N. Gin. Who is the idiot? – Cortex Mrs. Billaling, duh- N. Gin Oh, yea, I'm so stupid- Cortex'." Mrs. Billaling said as her face began to turn red.  
  
"N. Gin I'm going to speak to you after class." Mrs. Billaling said as a bell rang.  
  
"Later, man." Cortex said as he gave a loser sign to Mrs. Billaling when she wasn't looking, and left.  
  
"N. Gin I know your too smart for this class, but no talking bad about me, remember, I have a machine that can erase everything you know and turn it into dust. So don't be rude." Mrs. B. said as she tapped one of her freakishly long nails on his table he shared with Cortex.  
  
"O-o-k [gulp] just don't erase my memory!" N. Gin. (N. Gin haves orange hair, and is about half the size of Cortex! And a lab coat with a lot of buttons that pop off.)  
  
"I wont unless..." She said. "Now, be gone with you!" she added, and N. Gin was out of there faster than you can say, howdy!  
  
"So, how did it go?" Cortex asked N. Gin later that night.  
  
"She warned me about the cardboard machine again! HAHA! What a loon!" N. Gin said to Cortex as he got a 'Buzz-light' beer.  
  
"Tomorrow, I'm going to ask that new kid, Brio, if he wants to be my friend, I hear he is really smart, and I can use him to build a machine, and he will think we are actually friends! HA!" Cortex laughed as N. Gin passed him a beer.  
  
"Sounds like tomorrow is a good day for you!" N. Gin said as he opened his beer.  
  
{Pretty good so far? Well it will get better, trust me; the beginning is usually always boring. PLEASE R&R!} 


	2. Year 2: Surprise!

Ages listed below,  
  
Crash: 1  
  
Tawna: 2 ½  
  
Dingo: 11  
  
Brio: 21  
  
Cortex: 20  
  
N. Gin: 22 ¾  
  
"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Crash! Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone sang at Crash's birthday.  
  
"Who wants cake?" Lillie yelled as she held up cake.  
  
"I'll have some, mate!" Dingo said he took a piece.  
  
"You're welcome!" Lillie said trying to get the dingo to use his manners.  
  
"Yup!" Dingo said as he walked towards Mr. Koala.  
  
"Happy Birthday Crash! (Gives him a kiss!)" Tawna said as she handed him a present.  
  
"MOM! Can we please open the presents?!" Crash said with a sad little face.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"YAY! Lets see, I'll open, 'Mom and Dad's' present!" Crash said as he ripped open a box with red paper on it that said Crash in green all over.  
  
"It's a shirt that says, 'we love you Crash! - Mom and Dad' and its in size 2! It fits perfectly!" Crash said as he excitedly put it on.  
  
"Thanks mom and dad!" Crash said as he gave his parents a hug.  
  
"We love you Crash!" His mom and dad said at the same time.  
  
"Next is Tawna! Lets see, its, its, its... shoes?" Crash said as he opened a blue box with dark maroon boots in it.  
  
"They are specially made to get bigger with your feet, when they get bigger! That way, you wont have to buy new ones!" Tawna said as if they were the greatest things in the world.  
  
"Thanks, they are pretty cool!" Crash said as he put the boots on his feet.  
  
"Next present is from dingo. Hm, there are two boxes. I'll open this one first. Co-ol! Tan pants!" Crash said as he held them up.  
  
"Whoops! That's me dry cleaning, mate!" Dingo said as he snatched them from Crash.  
  
"Well in this box there is a pair of jeans! YAY!" Crash said as he put on the jeans.  
  
"They're a little big, but I'll fit into them!" Crash said as he showed everyone. Later that night, Lillie had to go to the hospital (jungle hospital) because she had pains in her stomach. When she came back the next morning, she told Crash and Henry the good news.  
  
"Crash, sweetie, your going to have a little sister. And Henry, you're going to be the father of two wonderful children!"  
  
"Sweet!" Crash said with a grin.  
  
"Crash, you wont be aloud to play games with her, she still has to learn things, you just came out a geniuses, but that only happens once in a million years! So promise me you will leave her alone."  
  
"Ok, I promise!" Crash said as he got out cereal.  
  
"Hey, is your name Brio?" Cortex said to a bald kid with a tall head and two little metal bars coming out of it.  
  
"Yes, and judging by your appearance, your Cortex!"  
  
"How did you know?" Cortex asked hoping he couldn't read minds!  
  
"Some guy named N. Gin told me all about you! Look! I even got you these yellow latex gloves!" Brio said as he handed Cortex two rubber gloves.  
  
"Err, yes, um, thanks." Cortex said as he put them on.  
  
"Well, do you kind of want to be-"Cortex said, but Brio started talking.  
  
"Friends? Why sure!"  
  
"That's it! He can defiantly read minds!" Cortex thought to himself.  
  
"N. Gin told me all about how you want to be friends and some day rule the world! That sounds fun!" Brio said as he went to hug Cortex, but a potion fell out. It fell on the red and blue floor, and a black hole appeared!  
  
"Wow! With you, and those potions, you're unstoppable!" Cortex said as his books flew into the black hole.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't use them to torture people."  
  
"That's nice, BUT FIND A WAY TO GET RID OF THIS!" Cortex yelled, as the black hole got bigger and started sucking him in.  
  
"You think Black hole removal would work?" Brio asked unsure about what to use.  
  
"Yes of course! DUH!" Cortex said as his bottom half of his body got sucked in.  
  
"OK!" Brio said as he dropped a little bit of the potion into the hole.  
  
"Give me your hand!" Brio called to Cortex. Cortex held his hand out and closed his eyes, hoping Brio would save him. Brio lifted him out of the hole right before it disappeared!  
  
"YOU SAVED MY LIFE!" Cortex said as he hugged him.  
  
"Well, hehehe, what are friends for?" Brio said as his left eye twitched.  
  
"You know, I was going to use you to build me a machine, then I would tell you I was using you, and then throw you out into space to die! But, now I really want to be friends." Cortex said with his hands behind his back. (He had his fingers crossed!)  
  
"REALLY?!" Brio said shocked.  
  
"That was before you saved me, now I really want to be friends!" Cortex said as he held his hands out for a hug. Brio gave him a hug, while Cortex grinned behind his neck while they were hugging.  
  
"Lets see, this present is from Koala. ITS SUNGLASSES! COOL!" Crash said as he put the sunglasses on, the Bandicoots were watching the videotape from Crash's Birthday Party.  
  
"Mom, will we ever get separated?" Crash asked at lunch.  
  
"What made you think of that?" Lillie asked her son in concern.  
  
"I just have the weirdest feeling that someday, a crazy guy in latex gloves, is going to capture me, and get a load of this, I'm going to always foil his plans! Since he is an evil mad scientist!" Crash said as he shivered. [ ;) ]  
  
{Getting better? Don't worry, Coco will be born next year (chapter) and Cortex will graduate from collage.} 


	3. Year 3: Birth of a Sister

A/N I have decided to keep this going.

* * *

Disclaimer: Yup, don't own the basic Crash Bandicoot Characters, and I wish Naughty Dog still did! '( Even though other companies are making cool games too. 8-)

* * *

Crash: 2 ¼

Tawna: 3

Dingo: 12

Brio: 22

Cortex: 21 ½

N. Gin: 23 ¼

(Coco: 0)

Lillie was sound asleep on the Monday morning. The sky was a gorgeous blue coloring since it was spring time. Some birds chirped as Crash sat up in his crib.

"I WANT A BABY BROTHER!" He yelled over to his mom.

"Shh, sport!" Henry said coming in," You are going to have a little sister and she is do sometime within the two weeks!" He picked up Crash and set him down on the ground, and slipped on his Red Chuck Tailors' after putting on his pants. Crash scratched at his butt as he stood up and waddled into the kitchen, as Henry followed him. Father and son had some breakfast together.

Just then Lillie shot up as her bed sheets were wet. "Henry! I think my water broke!" She called quickly taking deep breathes.

Henry quickly packed Crash's bags to stay with Tawna for the night as him and Lillie went to the jungle hospital.

"So, you're going to have a baby sister or brother around the house?" Tawna asked as she created a castle with her blocks.

"Yeah, but I wanted to have a little brother." Crash pouted and looked at the castle, not knowing what it was, "Is that a boat?"

Tawna looked strangely at him, then strangely at her castle. "Do you really think it looks like a boat? It's supposed to be me evil headquarters for when I rule the world!" She stood up proudly with a serious face on. Crash giggled as he knocked it down, "Looks like Crash Bandicoot came to the rescue!" The two children laughed as they started playing a game.

The next day Crash was picked up by Henry and Crash ran excitedly into the house only to see his baby sister drawing the Mona Lisa. His jaw dropped down as he looked over to his Mona Lisa picture on the fridge. It looked more like a cat with a lot of scribbles everywhere. He frowned as his baby sister was praised by Lillie and Henry. He hadn't gotten that kind of praising. He decided that maybe the baby would be a good replacement for him and went packing that night when Lillie came in.

"What are you doing Crash-topher!" She asked unpacking some of his clothes. Crash silently re-packed them and looked at his mother, "Now that you have that baby here, she can replace me since she is better at everything then me!" His eyes began to fill with tears as he looked away and began packing again.

Lillie frowned a bit. Then grinned. "Oh sweetie, she wont ever replace you! You get to be the big brother!"

"What's so great about that?" Crash mumbled as he slowly stopped packing to listen as to why it was so great.

"Well, for one, you get to set the rules straight for her! She has to listen to you!" Lillie smiled, "And you have to look out for her and protect her and love her like a good brother. You'll do great, I know you will!" She hugged him slowly. Crash sighed.

"Fine…I'll stay…" He couldn't help but smile and turned away trying not to smile. Lillie knew he was smiling.

"Why don't you go take her to watch some cartoons? I'll unpack your clothes," Lillie said as Crash walked out and picked Coco up. Henry walked over to Crash, "Her name is Coco." He said putting his hand on Crash's shoulder, "I'm sure you'll be two great friends." Crash smiled proudly as he carried Coco carefully to his old baby seat. "I'm giving this to you Coco. If we have any other baby brothers or sisters, I'm counting on you to pass it down to them!" He smiled at her and hugged her and set her down in it. She smiled and spoke out, "Ok, Cwash!" Lillie finished and came out and Henry walked over to her. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. They both saw Crash and Coco getting along and smiled.

Meanwhile at College…

Cortex, N Gin, and Brio had just gotten their diplomas and graduated. They didn't bother staying for the rest of the graduations and all rented an apartment and were roomies. Brio got top bunk of his and Cortex's bunk bed. N. Gin slept in the garage where he felt 'at home'. He was into science that much. By the next morning N. Gin and Cortex begin thinking up a plan, "Well…we could maybe…" N. Gin began as Brio appeared.

"Why don't we capture animals and evolve them into army crazed bulky animals and conquer the world!" He cracked up and wiped away a tear from his eye, "I'm just kidding. Why don't we use our smarts to maybe come up with a cure for the common cold!"

Cortex stared at Brio and slapped his face, "Your first plan was genius!" He rubbed his hands together maniacally and laughed, "Excellent idea there Brio. You can build the machines to evolve em'. I'll just capture them. I think Australia has some good animals for the army! Besides, it's the cheapest ticket to get there for the time being! Now lets all go!"

"No thank you. I'd rather work in the field of science and use my "smarts" as Brio calls them for some REAL science. I'm off to go work with missiles! Maybe we'll meet again! I already found a spot opening for me and I decided NOW was the best time to tell you. I'll be out within a month." N Gin walked out of the room, leaving Brio and Cortex alone.

"Well…sounds like a p-plan! I'll g-g-g-get working on that-HEH HEH HEH-MACHINE!" Brio then started cracking up again as he usually did. Cortex slapped him silly so he would stop. It worked. Cortex sighed and patted Brio's back.

"Alright then, GET TO IT!" Cortex smiled and shoved him over to the work bench and walked out leaving Brio with some serious planning to do.


End file.
